


Stubborn

by Val_Creative



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Coda, Education, F/F, Humor, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To sum it up to the viewers, Alice was… insistent. And part of the situation's blame was on Sharon's novels.  /Set in Chapter 42. Mild and parodied shoujo-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

 

x.x.x

 

 

To sum it up to the viewers, Alice was… _insistent_

—and part of the situation's blame was on Sharon herself for the use of her novels for Alice's " _much needed womanly"_ education

—and the witness Oz (with the image burned into his retinas for many years to come) succumbed to the fact that the girl that he would remain dear friends with (those years to come) was _… very naïve_.

" _What's happening, Sharon? Are you depressed_?" (1)

The young heiress to the Rainsworth household sighed as she leaned over the balcony's banister overlooking the gardens to the Rainsworth estate, as her nosy, female companion stared hard at her downfallen expression — at long-lashed, golden eyes watering at the corners in frustration. After a couple more seconds of open staring, Alice came to a decision, slapping her fist into her palm.

 _"Okay!! Then with your cheeks, I'll…_ " (1)

From across the way, Oz paled trying to explain to his Chain carefully— "Alice… that won't work…" (1)

"Quiet, _manservant_!" Alice snapped at him, jumping down from her perch on the ornamented, oak banister and swinging a long, brown braid behind her ear with arrogance. "I know what I am doing!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Alice angled her face to where her lips would meet Sharon's powdered cheek (and thought to herself confidentially that _then_ she would expose her teeth to bite down) — unfortunately, at that same moment, the golden-haired girl decided to turn her head to Alice to excuse herself — and there is where two _separate_ intentions collided _not so delicately_.

Sharon's face lit a horrible and unladylike shade of red as she realized… that the other girl's mouth had crashed into hers, parted and with her small teeth clamped down around her puckering, lower lip.

An extremely cross-eyed Alice glanced at the damage done — an extremely _confused_ Alice at that — and pulled away a little with her lips and teeth still attached to Sharon's lip before letting it unhurriedly slip free. As this happened, Sharon moaned earnestly at that vulgar ( _but pleasant_ ) sensation, her bruised lip aching sweetly.

"Alice, what have you _done_ to her!? " Oz lamented, looking between them with a sort of frantic dismay that could only be assessed as ' _that-just-happened-that-just-happened-oh-gawd'_ — "Miss Sharon, are you bleeding?! Should we go find Break?! What about Gil, he could get you some ice—"

"I think I will live, Master Oz." Sharon gave him a fleeting, calm smile, bringing her fingers to her tingling mouth and discovering that no bloody smears were left behind. "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't," Alice argued with her, frowning. "I meant to bite you to cheer you up. Like in the story."

It took the heiress a minute to understand that vague statement — and cursed the obvious blush on her features that she was certain both of her companions should see. "...I believe we discussed that you would perform an action like that on someone whom you were attracted to… like the characters in the story had been…"

Seeing that Alice even now was dangerously sincere about the implications of her actions, Sharon felt like she had gotten a little taste of just how far Alice's naivety went.

Forgive the pun, viewers.

"… _oh goodness, you were serious_ …" Sharon inhaled sharply, bracing her arms to her sides, and locking her eyes to Oz (who looked back helplessly, shrugging). "It seems that your education is still lacking…"

"Will we be practicing how to make someone energetic again...?" Alice cast her purple eyes down forlornly, scuffing the heel of her white boot, "...Since I can't get it right with you?"

Sharon Rainsworth's face couldn't color any redder.

 

 

 

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Dialogue from Chapter 42 that helped inspire this ficcage.


End file.
